Name Calling
by Wordgawk
Summary: A take on how Sara and Leon met. Based off Lament of Innocence.


Author's note: Ah, the charm of Old English. Hearing it in Castlevania made me want to speak it, and then I wanted to write it. Man, is it hard! I felt like writing about these two after seeing some certain scenes between them near end game, especially Leon's angsty reactions in them.

You know and I know that Castlevania and its good folks belong to Konami.

* * *

Name Calling

In a splendid castle befit for the best of nobles and the upper class, Baron Leon Belmont was known for his fair share of strolls. They were his respite from the pressures of being part of the knighthood. Not to mention the benefits those daily constitutionals did for his health. Why, his leg strength in training was proof enough.

He had taken his usual walk and persuaded his good friend Baron Revkimt to join. Revkimt was an older gentlemen, his dark hair short and pale green eyes as vibrant as his younger years. Whether the younger Leon had anything to do with it was up for debate. And debate they did for the wise Revkimt always had room for parrying with others using the wit and ingenuity of his words and not weapons. Leon, the opposite in appearance with his light blond hair and sky blue eyes, gladly rose to the challenge. His feisty personality made for some intriguing points. He thought Revkimt was gruff at times, but that was a part of his charm once people got to know him better.

The two of them came at an impasse during their walk. Leon, navigator of their journey, felt the need for something to quench his thirst but also wanted to keep moving. His dry throat was quick to win. They _had _been conversing for a while.

"Must I go on without refreshment?" he asked Baron Revkimt dramatically. Revkimt was one of the few people who knew Leon well enough to discern when he joked and when he was serious.

"Refreshment? Of the grape kind?" Revkimt raised a knowing brow at the lord.

"Ah, so the rumor of the new brew from the winery is true," Leon confirmed with a laugh. "I would enjoy a taste. Come, let us enjoy the wonderfully manipulated grapes."

"Indeed, as do I." Once the two gentleman had backtracked to the sitting room, the dark-haired man gestured to one of the nearby servers to request a bottle of the mystery wine brought in.

Leon followed Revkimt and settled down on a two-seat couch. His friend took his place on a single chair decorated with enough paint and intricate carvings up its legs and arms Leon may as well have called a throne. They conversed as they waited.

Soon, Leon heard the rolling wheels of a cart approaching from outside. A polished silver cart was guided through the opened doors by a young woman around his age. Newly employed, he gathered, for he didn't recognize her. She was somewhat pale but her long hair was richly dark, much like fresh soil used for spring gardening. Her face was peculiar, however. The servants in the manor tended to have gaunt faces because of their lack of money and therefore had limited dining choices. Her face didn't have the haggard appearance. She seemed healthy and could almost pass as a noble if so desired.

The girl bowed her head to both of them. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

Baron Revkimt perused the group of bottles on top of the cart. "The number of wines here are excessive. One should do."

The woman reddened and stared down at the carpet. "I-I'm sorry, milord. When I went to get this morning's wine it turns out there were a few grape ones. There were different ones and I was not told the exact one you needed. I'm not knowledgeable about wines."

Leon felt pity. She was trying to be professional but her nervousness dampened her potential. He cast his eyes at Revkimt. "Perhaps the wide array is best. Our tastes may change. Our tongues are fickle."

"Or is it your tongue which changes tides?" Revkimt chuckled.

"Is it my fault I have a hard time choosing a favorite wine? Even here, there are too many." Leon waved a hand at the assorted glass bottles. He saw the woman glance at him and her lips moved, but she did not outright laugh.

She turned to Revkimt, then Leon. "Which of these would you like, sirs?"

Leon had no idea, but he pointed at a bottle, regardless. Revkimt chose a different blend.

The wines were poured into two goblets. The woman held a glass in each hand and gave the respective drinks to their owners. "Here you are, Lord Revkimt. Lord Belment."

Here came an unintentional mishap. "My name is Belmont," Leon corrected gently, "not Belment."

The woman looked aghast. "I'm terribly sorry! I must make up my folly to you. Anything. Please, request anything at all."

Leon pretended to consider her offer. "Even if I want you to dance in circles around my chair?"

Vigorous nodding. "O-of course. As you wish." She moved to his chair so quickly that Leon had to stand to draw her attention. His mouth curved up. "I jest. Please, you do not need to dance. It is all right."

"But I- I did not even have the proper knowledge of pronouncing your name correctly." Her head bowed in embarrassment.

Leon lowered himself on a knee and gazed up at her. She refused to meet his eyes. As he kept his steady stare and it did not waver, she was compelled to raise her vision to his. When he caught her attention, he spoke with a hint of roguishness. "Why don't you call me Leon? You will not forget my name, then."

"...By your first name?"

"Yes."

"Milord!" Revkimt protested, half-rising from his chair. Leon ignored him.

Uncertainty made the woman hesitate. "But, I..."

"I will not take offense if you call me by this." Leon could see her worry.

She blushed. "A-all right. It is such an honor, Lord Belmont. I will remember this."

"Leon."

"Thank you... Leon." Her mouth wrapped around his name.

He stood. Joviality coursed through his veins. The befuddled expression on Revkimt's face was priceless. "I am happy to give my name. May you give me yours?"

The girl smiled shyly. Her eyes met his more easily. "Sara. Sara Trantoul."

------------------

Midnight crept close and a sliver of moon hung in the air. Sara watched the bright light shortly before bending down to pick up her wooden pail and mop. She had just completed the chore of scrubbing clean the dining room floor belonging to one of the nobles. She couldn't remember the name; the day had been long and she was tired. She had worked here for almost a week and still she grew tired too quickly. Her detour to see the night sky was her reward as she carried her cleaning utensils to the appropriate closet in the huge place. She had been in mansions and the odd castle or two before, but none were as magnificent as this one.

She had closed the closet door when she heard voices coming from a neighboring hallway. She had worked longer than was permitted and didn't want to get in trouble by getting caught. She just had to make it to her room and then she could rest for the day. She wasn't like the many workers who served the nobility. She was a special case, but she didn't know yet if she liked her status or not.

Quietly, she retraced her steps to the walkway she had traversed to make her detour. She had nearly made it to the other side when a low voice interrupted her escape. "It's late for a walk, isn't it?"

To Sara's right she saw a shadowed figure. A flash of light hair jogged her memory as he stepped to her. A white cloak decorated with blue accents down the sides was draped over his shoulders. "Lord Belmont." She bowed out of habit.

The lord nodded in acknowledgement and greeted her. "Are you? Walking, I mean."

Sara didn't want to admit that she was working late. She clasped her hands in front of her. "Yes. I... couldn't fall asleep."

Leon Belmont circled her slowly. His eyes roamed up and down her figure. "Really? You sleep in your work clothes?"

"N-no. I took a nap and forgot to change. But I awoke unexpectedly and couldn't sleep again. So, I came out here." Warmness was crawling up her neck at her lie.

"Mmm." The man sauntered around once more and stopped in front of her. "If you don't mind, shall we continue your stroll?" Leon motioned with a hand for her to join beside him. He didn't press the issue of her loitering.

Sara paused. Sleep was beckoning her, and yet his inviting face drew her curiosity. She followed him. "Where do we go?"

Sara wasn't completely familiar with the grounds so she let Leon lead. "Paradise." At her startled glance he added with amusement, "Well, the gardens. It may not be paradise for all, particularly if you have allergies, but it is a nice place to rest."

Without other nobles around, Sara felt free to giggle. "I luckily do not have allergies." They found a bench and sat. She stayed a respectful distance next to him, but he did not seem to care. He kept studying her and she wondered if he knew who she was. Finally, he spoke.

"You're not like the others, are you?"

"What do you mean?" Sara focused her stare on a long stem of a red tulip in the garden bed front of them.

Leon leaned over and whispered conspiratorially, "You have no need of work? You are financially well off."

She stared at him. He knew?

He continued. "Being as important as the nobility does have its advantages. Connections, for one. Your father is a successful landowner, correct?"

Sara nodded glumly.

"So why do you work here?" His tone held no reproach.

"The reason is rather absurd." Thinking about why her father made her work made sense in a way and at the same time she didn't enjoy the work if there was no direction in doing it.

Leon chuckled. "I have an ear for the absurd. Do tell."

Sara met his blue eyes, which were darkened by the inky sky. "Since my father and I are well off, he wanted me to work. Not at any place, but here. He did not want my head to become too enormous with thoughts of me being superior to everyone simply because I have money." She took a deep breath. "I shouldn't be taking a job away from someone who needs to find one. I like seeing how things are here, though."

"Do you dislike being here?" A quirky grin crossed his face. "If you wish, I could fire you. It would be an odd request to fulfill, but I can do it."

Sara regarded him seriously. "Leon, if I am fired my father will be disappointed. He wants me to keep this position for sometime. This is why I haven't told the workers about my status."

"I see." Leon raised a hand to his chin, his gaze resting on some hibiscus. He appeared to give the issue great thought.

His silence made Sara uneasy. Was telling a lie a better alternative? She opened her mouth, about to say her reason for working was untrue when she changed her mind. A man who did not degrade her when she mistook his name did not deserve a lie. Instead, she worked up her nerve. "May I stay?"

Contemplating eyes watched the flowers a while longer before Leon spoke. "I am interested to see how things will turn out." His voice held approval.

Sara's heart leapt in her chest. "Thank you so much. I appreciate this, Lord Belmont... Leon." She corrected herself when he mouthed his name to her.

"You're welcome." Leon stood. "The eve is already nightfall. You should have been asleep by now. I'll escort you to your quarters." He extended his hand. His smile was teasing. "Unless you want me to report you and have you fired?"

Sara shook her head and returned the congenial look. His sense of humor was infectious. She slid her hand in his. She also wished to see where her stay led to.

-- THE END --


End file.
